


good old-fashioned lover boy

by hanzios



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Apocalypse, Archangel! Rafael, Good Omens AU, M/M, demon! sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzios/pseuds/hanzios
Summary: They were neither demon nor angel. Not anymore.OR: Good Omens, but make it Barisi
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	good old-fashioned lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so, if you haven't seen or read good omens, i think you can still clearly understand what's going on in the fic. it's basically just rafael as an angel and sonny as a demon. so, enjoy!

“I have decided. I don’t want the world to end.”

The yellow-eyed demon was currently sprawled across the angel’s antique couch, long legs occupying most of its space, his black leather shoes crossed in the armrest. Rafael tried not to think about the dust accumulating in his beloved couch; how he’d actually _paid_ for it while he was doing miracles in 1840’s England. He inwardly cringed, but realized it didn’t really bother him as much as it should.

Like Sonny (Dominick was his given name), Rafael was getting intoxicated over the old scotch the demon had brought. He sat on a cushioned chair near his desk, facing towards Sonny’s lanky body. He raked his eyes over the demon and took a swig of the alcohol.

“I don’t want that, either, Dominick,” – Sonny visibly hissed – “but it’s all part of… the Great Plan. It’s ineffable.” Rafael didn’t even believe what he was saying. After the years he’d been on Earth, he’d come to the conclusion that the Great Plan was actually pretty _effable_. But he won’t ever admit that. Especially not in front of his celestial enemy. The term enemy left a bitter taste in Rafael’s tongue.

“You believe in that Great Plan bullshit?” Sonny waved his arms around theatrically, scotch from his glass splashing down his fingers and onto the couch. Rafael shut his eyes for strength.

“It’s what God intended, so I do.” He sounds like his siblings. He didn’t like that one bit.

Sonny rolled his eyes before standing up. He staggered over near to where Rafael was sitting, leaning onto the wooden desk. The angel just watched, face flushed due to either the alcohol or the swaggering demon or _both_.

In all fairness, Sonny had always looked good. Over the years, he had adapted to pop culture and sported every trend that ever came to be. This particular decade, he’d stopped gelling his hair and allowed its grey strands to run wild atop his head. There was a hint of a stubble along his sharp jaw, big golden eyes adding to the bad boy persona. His worn leather jacket and black skinny jeans tied the whole look together. If Rafael was a human and didn’t know him, he’d be intimidated.

He _looked_ like a demon. That is, until Sonny began to smile.

Rafael, for the thousand years he’d known Sonny, had always asked himself _how_ he became a demon. When they’d first met at the Garden of Eden, peering over Rafael’s first sin running away with his flaming sword, Sonny just beamed at him and introduced himself as if there wasn’t an eternity-long rivalry between their kinds.

( _“The folks downstairs call me Dominick,” he’d said, a slight twang to his voice. “But since I got this new gig, I’m thinking of maybe changing it. Whatcha think, huh, angel?” Rafael had only stared at him, bewildered, the biggest smile still plastered on the demon’s face. He didn’t respond to the question. He only turned away before ‘Dominick’ could see the warmth rushing to his cheeks._

 _It had rained for the first time. Rafael’s wing instinctually moved to protect him._ )

Over the years, they’d stumbled across each other’s paths – in France and Germany and China and Rome and everywhere in between. Being on Earth was lonely, Rafael must admit, and – _this_ , he won’t ever admit – he’d actually grown to like Sonny’s company. Sonny with his toothy grins and deep dimples and snarky jokes and warm laugh and d–

“Rafael? _Rafi?_ ”

Rafael realized he’d been staring at Sonny. He forced himself to look annoyed as he felt something crawl up inside his gut and take shelter. He suddenly felt hot beneath his three-piece suit. “That’s Rafael to you, Dominick.”

Sonny pushed himself to a half-sitting position on the desk, almost bumping the bottle of scotch down the edge. “We’ve known each other for, what, a thousand years? You can call me Sonny, y’know.”

The angel stood up, the quickness of his movement making him almost stumble. Sonny let go of his glass and held Rafael’s arms to steady him, a tinge of worry in his drunken eyes. Rafael immediately tore himself away from him, afraid of what he might do if Sonny continued to touch him. As he dragged himself to the coat hanger, he said, facing away from Sonny, “I’m an angel. You’re a _demon_. I don’t even like you.”

Rafael removed his grey suit jacket, then his vest, the silence between them thick with words they were both afraid to say. He turned all his attention to the floor as he began to roll up his sleeves. He took a deep breath before gathering the courage to look at Sonny.

The demon had been watching him the entire time, expression unreadable. Somehow it was worse than anger.

“You do,” Sonny said, too soft Rafael barely even registered it. He continued, shrugging, voice louder this time, “I wouldn’t even be here if you didn’t like me. Or if you didn’t have a heart beneath that hardened shell of yours.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. Like clockwork. “For a demon, you’re such a sap.”

Sonny chuckled, dimples showing. Rafael’s heart skipped a beat.

He crossed his arms over his chest and moved closer. “So? What do we do?” Rafael stopped between Sonny’s knees; the closest Rafael had allowed them to be.

“You’re the smart one.”

The corner of Rafael’s mouth twitched. Their eyes remained stuck together, Sonny offering a small smile for a piece of Rafael’s angelic wisdom. But he didn’t have any.

“Do you want the truth?” Rafael asked.

Sonny nodded. “Yeah.”

“No matter how this plays out, we can never win.”

Rafael had always prided himself in his candor. He’d always told the truth, no matter how crushing or ugly it might be. In this case, how utterly devastating. Because when he said ‘ _we_ ,’ he didn’t mean Heaven. _Not at all._ The darkness that subsequently overtook Sonny’s bright eyes left his chest feeling heavier than ever before. He swallowed, hard.

Before he could retract what he said, or say something – _anything –_ to return the glimmer into Sonny’s eyes, a pair soft lips were suddenly on his. Startled, his hands hovered to his sides. And then, Rafael stopped thinking. In an instant, he closed his eyes and savored Sonny’s mouth, palming his jaw while the other hand was on the demon’s chest. Sonny pulled on his tie to draw him closer, in which he gladly obliged.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Sonny moaned, in between breaths.

“Always?”

He stopped to smile on Rafael’s lips. “Since we first met.” Sonny leaned forward to capture the angel once more. Rafael kissed him once before pulling away. Sonny groaned at the loss of contact.

“Sonny, I don’t want to lose you,” Rafael blurted out. The single most truthful thing he’d ever said in his life. And _God,_ did it feel good to finally say them out loud. “Heaven or Hell or Great Plan be damned.”

Sonny stared at him with that boyish look of his. “So? What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I just… I never want this to end.” Rafael allowed the vulnerability he felt to seep into his voice. The both of them shared an intense look, full of mutual fondness and admiration.

Without saying a word, Sonny pulled him into an embrace, resting his chin atop Rafael’s head. The angel allowed himself to melt into the hug. He buried his face into Sonny’s shoulder, arms wrapped around his back. Sonny smelled like alcohol and freshly-baked pastry, he smelled like his old vintage car; and admittedly, there was something about the smell of rugged demon that drove Rafael wild. Maybe it was the good Christian rebellion talking.

Or maybe it was because of something bigger.

Maybe it was because of love.

Rafael couldn’t lie to himself any longer. Their ardent admiration and deep dedication to humanity wasn’t the only thing that fostered in the centuries they’ve been on Earth. It wasn’t just about cozy bookshops and sleek cars and material things anymore; Rafael and Sonny, in their mission to influence humanity, have become humans themselves. _Together_. The polarity of their existence gravitated to meet in the middle. They were neither demon nor angel. Not anymore.

( _The early morning after Jesus had died on the cross, Rafael was sobbing quietly at the top of Mount Tabor, the bright moon threatening to sink anytime soon. Somehow Rafael held comfort in the idea of crying in the dark._ Jesus never deserved that, no matter how Heaven tried to rationalize the brutal death of one Son of Man _. Amidst the dimness, he had felt a presence slide beside him, big, warm hands landing on his back. Rafael’s throat had been hoarse and painful, so he listened to Sonny talk. About the sheep he’d freed from its abusive owners [it was punishment for the humans, not an act of kindness, he’d said defensively], about the night he tried to do the water-to-wine trick at a Roman party and almost got executed, about_ anything and everything, _until the sun broke the darkness at dawn. Rafael had allowed a smile to escape from his dry lips, leaning into the demon’s touch. In that moment, as a bright orange started to leak into the dreary sky, he had realized that he was in love with Sonny after all._ )

“I love you, Sonny,” Rafael breathed, mouth moving along Sonny’s warm neck.

The demon held him tighter. “I love you, too, angel. More than you know.”

They still had a good decade together before the Anti-Christ could unleash his fiery death sentence upon the world. In that moment, a decade was enough.

_They were enough._

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked that. i really enjoyed writing this :)
> 
> as always, comments are most certainly welcome. 'til next time!


End file.
